User talk:Pino
Sesamstraat Writers Hi, again, Paul! Pardon my questioning, but how many Sesamstraat writers are you in a position to create pages for, given you created a new category which right now has one entry? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :There are at leas 7 writers that I know of.. I just started with this one because he has a blog and website with program information.. The rest will follow later. -- Paul (talk) 02:51, 10 December 2007 (CET) Japanese CD's/LP's Hi,Paul! Do you have any of the Japanese albums? Some of the label names are missing, and I was hoping you could help with that. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I have only the one Ive added with label.. But also the years of the others I am not sure... Im searching for more infor though. Also the label Pony Canyon is a bit strange.. It says this on each site Ive founded, but the cd's all have also a label logo that sais Music Index and Yaspac.... -- Paul (talk) 21:38, 8 December 2007 (CET) Merchandise Categories Hi, Paul! I know you've been itching to create subcategories, but I'd like to encourage you to raise the issue individually for each show before you create it. I think one reason you're not getting the response you want is that it's not clear what you're talking about, and as Wendy said over on Ken's talk page, shows need to be assessed individually, with numbers. In the case of 1 Rue Sesame, the album subcat makes perfect sense, since there's 15 albums. The other merchandise less so, since right now there's five items (and I deleetd the misc. category, which again, isn't needed with that few). I know you're probably going to add more, but, especially since the articles all have the show title in front (save the mask one which I renamed, since it was one item dealing with one character), having a subcat doesn't make them that much easier to find than having them in the main category, and right now you're double categorizing them anyway, which defeats the purpose. I'm not trying to discourage you, but before you create a new category next time, raise the question (I'd recommend doing it on either the show article's talk page, or on the general merchandise page, *but* clearly labeled by show, with examples, so we know what you have in mind, instead of raising it as a vague, broad issue). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:13, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :What I try to do is the same as someone had done for the merchendise from Norway. There is more made over in France then they did there. There are more things produced.. but I dont have all the pictures made yet.... I also have a pyama in the form of tocatta, a boardgame, 2 puzzle, books, 2 toys that can be windup and 2 toys that weeble with a bel in it, two bathfigures.. Maybe you can categorise them? -- Paul (talk) 01:13, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::Right now, if there's two or less of each, I'd say put it all in the same merchandise category, or at best, a miscellaneous category and a "toys" one, but right now, it sounds like a single main category, plus the album category, works best with what you have. That definitely would help flesh it out. I'm fine with the category, I just wanted to give you a heads up for next time. Also, that way if you're unsure of how to arrange things, others can offer suggestions on whether there's enough items to justify subcats, or only enough for a general category for that show, or not enough for that. For example, if a show has, say, 10 albums but two to six other items total that you're aware of, an album subcat would work but the rest could just be listed on the show page in a "Merchandise" list. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ok.. but now also Sesam Stasjon albums are gone? what was wrong with those? -- Paul (talk) 01:55, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. I don't see any deletions of Sesam Stasjon albums (just singles, per a long ago decision to merge singles either with the parent album or in a discography chart). All I see is that Wendy took out the double categorization (since if there's a subcat, they shouldn't be in the main category; that's the whole point) and created a discography page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Since they have their own category Category:Sesam Stasjon Albums, I put them into a discography and took them out of the International Albums category. It's marginal in this case (5 albums; presumably one more out there), but I had pulled them when I created Category:Sesam Stasjon Merchandise. So now everything with more than 1 or 2 albums is done the same way in the International category, which looks cleaner to me. ::::Incidentally, Ken and I both dislike having individual pages for singles, so I've been merging some of the International singles back onto the LP album pages with which they are associated. We don't have separate pages for Sesame Street singles (or any other show for that matter) so it seemed odd to have them for International Sesame Street. In case you wondered why those all went missing as well. -- Wendy (talk) 01:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I looks great.. its much clearer to vieuw this way.... Maybe an idea to get the same layout on all the international sesame street shows that have more then one merchendise? An apart merchendise category like someone has done with sesamstraat? -- Paul (talk) 20:16, 4 December 2007 (CET) Hi, Paul! What time is it where you are? It's about 11:45 AM Saturday morning here. It's neat to see you on here at the same time! When you have a chance, can you let me know which records have covers that fold open? I'm trying to rewrite the text on the discography pages, and I want to make sure we don't say all records have a fold-open cover if some of them don't. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Only the one thas has 2 LP's are fold open. Do you have MSN? Its easier to chat and work -- Paul (talk) 20:50, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::No, sorry. I just have regular e-mail, and the wiki. Whenever you have time, I'd like to know what albums fold open, so we can put that on the page. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 19:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Het allerbeste uit Sesamstraat (2LP) folds open and has some pictures inside.. If I find out how to make proper fotos without flash on it I will take some to put them on the wiki-- Paul (talk) 21:26, 1 December 2007 (CET) Lieder Aus Der Sesamstrasse und Andere Lustige Songs Just for the record, Paul, does the album actually credit Peter Kirchberger and Wolfgang Kieling? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:40, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :http://www.europa-vinyl.de/e3518.php3 this is the link I found my information on.. I believe they didnt sing, but talked between the songs on this record. -- Paul (talk) 21:23, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, that's not a very good source. At the time, Kirchberger was not the voice of Ernie on the show (Gerd Duwner) was. It seems like the person was making a guess based on the fact that they sound like the originals. So I'm going to take it out until such time as you or someone else actually finds the album and can verify. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:23, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I'm starting to think this isn't even a real SS album. See Talk:Lieder Aus Der Sesamstrasse und Andere Lustige Songs. -- Ken (talk) 05:50, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Sesamstraat Discography Hey, Paul, can you take a look at the top of the discography page? The text doesn't agree with the chart, as far as what years the different companies put out records. I didn't want to change it without asking you, because I have no idea which one is right, and since you've got the records in front of you, it's easier for you to check. Also, is WSP the same as Weton-Wesgram? I noticed that some pages say one, and some pages say the other. Does WSP stand for something? I hope I'm not asking too many questions at once! -- Ken (talk) 03:03, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : Its a bit difficult because the records say Vrido and WSP. I gues the label is WSP but it was produced by Vrido and that company was taken over by Weten Wesgram. Please change it if you like. The label is just what the record label ays right? Well on the record it ways only WSP.. but the cover shows WSP and on the bottom Vrido or Weten Wesgram.. On some pages I read that it is called just weton (WSP) and its changed the other discription into Vrido or Weton Wesgram. There isnt a lot of internet iformatoin to find about the label.Paul (talk) 20:05, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::Okay, that sounds like the situation we had in the US where the Sesame Street Records (label) had 2 different distibutors, and some of them came out more than once, and the label had 2 different designs. But we're still calling all of them Sesame Street Records, based on the name that's on the label. Can you maybe scan some of the record labels, and maybe some of the back covers where it gives the things like the address of the company? If it's still WSP, but 2 different companies handled it, I'm inclined to go with WSP to be consistent, and we can just mention on the discography page that the records have had more than one distributor. Also, do you know if these companies only did children's records, or did they do other things? I'm just curious because I've been interested in learning about records all my life, and I've never heard of any of these labels, except for Philips, which used to have an American division back in the 1960's. ::It's amazing that I've been here for 9 months, and I've never met you before, and now in the last month or so, you've been working really hard on the records! Keep it up! -- Ken (talk) 02:50, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Sesamstraat Songs Hey, Paul, can you hold off on creating any more pages for translated Sesamstraat songs? (If you want to create pages for songs created specifically for the show, though, go ahead). I've raised the issue on Talk:Troeteleendje‎. As noted there, there was a brief discussion of the issue a few days ago, and Wendy and I were in agreement that a translated song doesn't need an individual page. I'd appreciate if you wait until others weigh in on the discussion. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :And the Dutch versions that where made only here? Can I do those? There where a lot of Bert and Ernie Material and Pino, Tommie and Ieniemienie.-- Paul (talk) 00:26, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::That's what I meant when I said "songs created specifically for the show." I don't think there's any issue surrounding that, since it wouldn't be repeating info in the way the other pages do right now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:14, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Havin' Fun in Australia Hey, Paul! I wanted to mention that if you have an Australian edition of Havin' Fun with Ernie and Bert, we're not making separate pages for international versions. Just put the album's picture on the US version's page, and we'll make a note that this also came out in Australia. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:47, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I had a doubt about this one. I saw it on Ebay and the order of the songs was different then the us version. When I get a better picture I shall put it on the american version. Though it can have a link from the international albums or not? -- Paul (talk) 23:14, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::Well, we like to have one page for every album, even if it has multiple editions. For example, take a look at The Muppet Show and The Muppet Movie. The US release is at the top, and the gallery at the bottom has all known US reissues and versions from other countries. International albums are for albums that were made just for a certain country's version of Sesame Street, and it's the stuff that only came out in that country. I hope that made sense. If you're not sure about something, I'm sure Wendy and Scott can explain it better. -- Ken (talk) 22:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Album reissue Hi, Paul -- You added another article for the CD reissue of Bert en Ernie: Ik Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd!. If the track listing is the same, then they can share the same page. I added the new picture and info to the original page, and deleted the reissue page. I hope that's okay with you... -- Danny (talk) 23:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm confused about your addition to the Sesamstraat Discography page, though -- are you adding the 1993 CD, or something else? -- Danny (talk) 23:04, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :: Im adding cds now Those have sometimes the same and other times different numbers.. also the years on the Discography from the Cd's are sometimes incorrect.. I have a large pile in from of me and I try to make the list correct. As for the reissue records they look the same, but the picture is different because they are from Vrido and not Philips Records.. So they walso have diff label name and numbers.. Is ther a better way to put the little diffrences on one page so anyone sees them-- Paul (talk) 00:10, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Hi, Paul. This is Ken. Here's what we're doing for the American albums. If they have had more than one cover or number change, we're putting the main cover at the top of the album's page, and then we're putting the other covers at the bottom. We're also putting the other covers on the big picture chart, and when you click on it, they will go right to the original album's page. Check out The Sesame Street Book & Record to see how it's done. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 19:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) International Merchandise Hi Paul, I moved your question to Category talk:International Merchandise so that everyone sees it. —Scott (talk) 22:24, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Sesamstraat Records Hi, Paul! My name's Ken, and I'm really into the American Sesame Street records. I just wanted to say that I really like all the work you've done on the Dutch records. I'm really interested in the music CD's that are translations of American songs. Do you know if they sell them outside of Europe? I'd love to get some, especially Rubber Duckie! It's nice to talk to you! -- Ken (talk) 02:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Same here... I collect them too! Maybe you can mail me thourgh my home page Sesameplanet? Its easier to chat. -- Paul (talk) 20:04, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Hey! Awesome job on making the Sesamstraat list into a picture chart! I was going to start that, but it's a really big chart, and I didn't want to have to stop in the middle if I didn't have time to finish it. ::By the way, I tried to click on your home page link on your user page, but it doesn't work. Does your site have another name? -- Ken (talk) 02:19, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::Or just mail me at sesameplanet@chello.nl... -- Paul (talk) 20:22, 7 November 2007 (CET) Fernando Gomes Someone on the Portuguese Wikipedia says that, at one time or another, Poupas was played by Gomes. Do you know if this would be true, that this isn't Gomes' first Sesame role? -- Zanimum 18:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Sorry.. There isnt a lot known about the Portuguese version. At leats not public on internet ;( -- Pino (talk) 14:13, 27 October 2007 (CET) Sweetums Hi Paul -- In August, you added a couple sentences to the Sweetums article about the original puppet being damaged in a fire. Can you tell me where you got that information from? It's a great bit of info, and I'd like to print the source. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:31, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Ive heared it on muppetcentral or our own toughpigs forum a few years ago... It was I believe an article with Richard Hunt telling his part of the characters he played and some facts... Maybe The monster database knows more about the exact history. -- Pino (talk) 00:41, 14 September 2007 (CET) ::I believe that you meant Jerry Nelson. It couldn't have been Richard Hunt. --Minor muppetz 01:08, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::It was an article from the eighties I believe. i wish i knew where I read it exactly.. There should be a link still online about muppetmonsters. -- Pino (talk) 13:02, 16 September 2007 (CET) ::::I don't think that site is up anymore. In general, we need to have sources for backstage information like that. When you post behind-the-scenes information, you should also post the book, magazine or website where you learned it. That way, we can be sure that people's memories are correct. -- Danny (talk) 14:44, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Page Creation Hey, Paul! Good to see you here again, but I just saw Titouan. Remember, if you want to create a new page, just edit your address screen at the top, changing the title of the current article to whatever you want to create. You don't have to try to take a red-link, make it a re-direct, and then blank it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:29, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Atlast now i understand what you peope talked about all the time! Sorry I didnt understand before... My English isnt that good. Ok thanks Andrew! It saves a lot of time now! -- Paul Bokdam (talk) 22:41, 8 February 2007 (CET) International Actors Hey, Paul! Just a reminder, Category:International Sesame Street Actors is just that, for actors only. Human characters go under characters. Just so you know. The two categories shouldn't be mixed. Thanks! Andrew Leal (talk) 16:29, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :Oh ok.. I thought characters meant only the muppets.. and Actors the humans on the street. Its a bit confusing if people go with muppets.. Can't we split that into International Characters and International Muppets? For foreign readers its more understandeble that way> Paul Bokdam (talk) 20:55, 2 August 2006 (CET) ::Not really. We don't put Bob in Category:Sesame Street Cast, just Bob McGrath. That's how every category works, international or otherwise. Characters means every character, from Muppets to humans to unseen characters like Uncle Rudolf. Category:Sesame Street Characters includes all Sesame Street characters, human, Muppet, unseen, and animated. There's no seperate "Sesame Street Muppet" category and the international one doesn't need such a separation either. There's a catch all Category:Human Characters category if you want to add the international humans to that, but creating a seperate International Muppet category, when they're already listed as Muppet Characters, is rather pointless. Actors always means human performers, that is the person and not the role portrayed. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:58, 2 August 2006 (UTC) International Sesame Street Categories :Hi, Danny -- I try to understand why you delete all changes about the international sesamestreet merchendise. I mean Jog conected the pvs to sesamstraat so I thought it would be easier to connect the Spanish versions to Barrio Sesamo. But the links where deleted. Is there a reason for it? -- Paul Pino 19:36, 19 February 2006 (CET) ::Hi Paul -- Yeah, I was just going to leave you a message about it. Sorry, I should have left the message first, before I started making the changes. ::The original intention of the International Sesame Street category was to have all of the information about the international shows under one category. I actually requested that Jog split Sesamstraat out of the larger category, because he had added so much information that it was overwhelming the other items in the categories. (For example, he'd added about 30 Sesamstraat albums, so the International Sesame Street Albums category was almost entirely Sesamstraat albums.) That's why we decided to give that show its own categories. Sesamstraat has a long history, parallel to the US Sesame Street, and Jog has a lot of information to add. Later, Julian made the same request for Sesamstrasse. ::I don't think it's a good idea to have a full set of categories for most of the other shows. 1, Rue Sesame only lasted a few years, and Barrio Sesamo has a pretty patchwork history too. You were creating categories like "1, Rue Sesame PVC Figures", when you really only had one article's worth of information. We don't need different categories for "1, Rue Sesame Characters", "1, Rue Sesame Dolls", "1, Rue Sesame Albums", etcetera, for all thirty international shows. I've already talked to Scott and Andrew about this; we all agree that we don't need full categories for the other shows. ::For now, I think we should keep that information in the "International Sesame Street" categories that already exist. If there's a particular show that you've added a lot of information about -- for example, if you have tons of info on Plaza Sesamo, or whatever -- then we can talk about setting up separate categories for that show. ::Is that okay with you? -- Danny Toughpigs 18:45, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hi, Danny -- Now I understand... I didn't know what to think about it. I spoke with Scott about the changs I made earlier and how that invluenced the MuppetWiki's layout and way of how it looks. So thats why I made the sperated categories about France and Spain when I saw the way Jog did with Sesamstraat. Is there a way I can come in contact with you easier when I'm on Muppet Wiki? Like MSN. That can be a better way of working. It saves time and work for us both? Greetings Paul Pino 20:00, 19 February 2006 (CET) ::::No, I don't have MSN... This is actually a better way of talking anyway, because it creates a saved record of the conversations, for everybody to see. That way, we can learn from other people's conversations, and things only need to get figured out once. Anyway, I'm sorry again that I deleted stuff without talking to you about it. That was really thoughtless of me. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:58, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Deleting messages Hi, Paul -- It's actually not a good idea to delete messages from your talk page. Talk pages are part of the history of the wiki; messages posted there help everybody to see what's been happening. Please don't delete messages. -- Danny Toughpigs 09:09, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Move Paul, I'm trying to understand what you're doing with the dozens of article moves you've been making and I've been failing tragically. I'm not sure you have a full handle on how creating articles really works. Please make sure you read the and pages. Also, it might help you to play around on the Dutch Wikipedia. Without the language barrier, you might find it a lot easier to really learn about how a wiki works. I think it's a really good idea you check those out before you continue with much else. There's some productive work that can be done, but it would be a shame for contributors to end up butting heads on certain things concerning the overall structure of the wiki. -- Scott Scarecroe 23:40, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :just made things easier to watch in the lp section. The only thing I couldn't find is to start a new itm without getting it lost. So I got a neame like a French singer from an lp and changed that into the item I wanted to create. It looks confusing, but I'm not changing to many things. At leats not that I noticed? But Its a good idea to read the help section at the dutch wikipedia... I din't think of that;) Thanks . -- Paul Pino 0:53, 13 February 2006 (CET) ::The problem is, Paul, it leads to a lot of empty pages or odd redirects. Here's a tip, if I'm understanding your problem correctly. To create a page for a new record or international product, type the article name you want (checking for spelling and capitalization first) into the Wikicities "Search" bar on the left-hand side of the screen, below the navigation and toolbox pages. If the page doesn't already exist, you'll receive a "No page with this exact title" message, featuring a red link with that title. Click that to start editing, and once created, simply put it on your watch list so you don't lose it. Apart from that, Scott's advice about studying Wiki usage is worth following. --Andrew, Aleal 00:33, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Toots Thielemans Hey Paul, what did Toots Thielemans do with the Muppets? You created a page with just a link and nothing else. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:26, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. Apparently he played the harmonica on some versions of the Sesame Street theme song. So it's somewhat releveant, but not sure where to put it, and it needs fleshing out (apparently the same link is included on the Sesame Street page). Got any more info, Pino? --Andrew, Aleal 02:34, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::I only noticed his name in this article and added the link to his page. I know he is famous in Holland and that he is one of the best harmonica players. Also he played a lot of that in Sesame Street's songs. Thats why I thought .. mm I'll put a link to an English website so when people are curious, they can learn more about this Belgian musician ;) --Paul, Paul 17:46, 10 February 2006 (CET) Welcome Hi, Paul, it's good to see you here! Check out the page to help you get started. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Toughpigs 15:51, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hi Danny... thanks.. I'm working offcourse on the international versions of sesamestreet.. I have some information here and there. I even have contact now with the old cameraman from rua sesamo... But I cant figure out how to ad a new sesame street version... Like Vila Sesamo? 17:04, 30 Dec 2005 (CET) ::Yeah, that's cool -- it'll be great to see what you add to the international pages, cause I know you're an expert! There's information on starting a new page here: -- let me know if it's still confusing, though. Also, I have a couple tips for posting on Talk pages: You should put new messages at the top of the Talk page, under a new heading. To sign your message, put four tildes in a row, like this: -- ~~~~ . That automatically adds a signature and a date stamp. (Check out for more.) It takes a little while to get used to how the wiki works, but once you get it, it's really easy! -- Toughpigs 16:08, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sesame Ive edited a picture of the old gang and some information about them to give it more historian value